Infinite inferno (Mckrackens revenge)
Yokai are not put in for squares yet Circle one and 2 Yokai Roughraff (baddude for second time. Bulrough third time and Bruff fourth time) Greesil (Steesil second, awevil third, Seaway fourth) Komason (Komiger second second, komajiro fourth and komane fourth) Negatibuzz (Moskevil second, scrachy third, skritchy fourth) Signiton (Signibble second, bangbang third and statiking fourth) Manjimutt (Mutilmutt second, Sir head third, sir berus fourth) Suspicsioni (Suspicer second, tantroni third, tantraoni fourth, contraioni fifth, Aragoni sixth) Bangbang (Rare) (Statiking second) Eyedra (Boss) (Befriendable after first wobblewok kill with a 25% chance)) Hoggles (Befriendable after second wobblewok kill with a 25% chance) Layout (Circle one) Layout (Circle 2) Circle three and four Yokai Helmsman (Armsman second, reuknight third, helmer fourth, armlead fifth, corptain sixth) Draggie (Dragon lord second, Azure draggie third, azure dragon fourth) Tengloom (Bookdead second, nird third and truenird fourth) Heheheel (Heplohe second, Croonger third, moneel fourth, Urnaconda fifth, venolord sixth) Blazion (Blazen second, Quaken third, Quaker fourth, siro fifth, sire sixth) Mama aura (Auntie heart second) Papa bolt (Uncle infinite second) Suspicsioni (Suspicer second, tantroni third, tantraoni fourth, contraioni fifth, Aragoni sixth) Styx MK 1 (Befriendable after third wobblewok kill with a 25% chance) Clipso (Befriendable after fourth wobblewok kill with a 25% chance) Layout (Circle 3) Layout (Circle 4) Circle five, six and seven) Yokai Grumples (Everfore second, despra third, eterna fourth) Sushiyama (Sushwapan second, kapunki third, kapunk fourth) Dimmy (Blandon second, Non third, Nul fourth) Jibanyan (Buchinyan second) Hidabat (Abodabat second, scarabat third, belfree fourth) Insomni (Sleepaworld second, sandi third, infadream fourth) Spooklunk (Befriendable after fifth wobblewok kill with 25% chance) Black Timer (Befriendable after sixth wobblewok kill with 25% chance) Dr nogut (Befriendable after seventh wobblewok kill with 25% chance) Layout (Circle five) Layout (Circle six) It starts with a small spiral which leads to a door which has terror time, it then puts you on a area with three bridges and a long line, they all lead to a other long line but theres a divider that makes only the top viable and then it teleports you to a square with a few ladders which lead to small platforms with chests, theres a door and the end of a square which leads to the Black Timer room, which is a straight vertical line Layout (Circle seven) Circle Eight and nine Yokai Compunzer (Notaker second, lamedian third, magicifake fourth) Manjimutt (Mutilmutt second, sir head third, sir berus fourth) Hissfit (Zerberker second, petra third, snartle fourth) Timidevil (Beezlebold second, nobrus'em teeth third, count cavity fourth) Espy (Infour second) Noko (Bloominoko second, pandanoko third, Bloomiblite fourth) Pupsicle (Chilluhahua second, swelog third, swellterier second.) Squisker (Normal) (Befriendable after eigth wobblewok kill with 25% chance) Squisker (Beast) (Befriendable after ninth wobblewok kill with 25% chance) Layout (Circle eight) Its starts with a small pathway, at the end is the terror time room You then appear and a square with only a ladder and a hole in the middle Going down the ladder brings you to another small line, one side a ladder and one a door The door leads to a small room with a chest The ladder leads to a huge square with a huge hole in the middle the right side has a divider in the middle of it and the left leads to a door There is then a small room with a ladder, going down the ladder leads to a square with a pathway with a door and a pathway with a ladder The door leads to 5 rooms, each having a door leading to one of them and each having a chest The ladder leads to the boss room which is a small square with a pathway and Squisker (Normal) blocking it Layout (Circle nine) Circle ten Bangbang (Statiking second) Mama aura (Auntie heart second) Grumples (Everfore second, despra third, eterna fourth) Pupsicle (Chilluhahua second, swelog third, swellterier second.) Yokai Wobblewok (Befriendable after 3rd wobwob kill) Layout (Circle ten) Same as wobblewok room Bosses (For squares Square one: Whearol (Befriendable after 1st WobWob kill) Square 2: Chirpinter (Befriendable after 2nd wobwob kill) Square 3: WobWob (Befriendable after 1st kat kraydel kill)